Talk:Masa/@comment-16075172-20151203203108
So here's some ideas I had; I'd like if Sam specifically could provide feedback, tho if anybody else wants to say something I think it'd be cool. Here's the ideas *I think I might end up making Masa half-Mechai (or perhaps 1/4th or 1/8th) because of the technology stuff; it's less likely that I'll make her 1/2-Mechai, and more likely that she'll be 1/4th, but if the idea is unpopular then I'll probably go for 1/8th or lower, or not at all if people outright hate it *I'm currently trying to attempt a costume redesign where she wears clothes the colour of her "witch of mind" outfit, with a bit of her cyan colour on them; otherwise her outfit would consist of a hoodie over a collared shirt, long skirt, and boots (that can be altered to fit with wheels, to become skates). The design above the neck would stay the same probably, though in future arts, as intended for the species, she'll have a more spherical head than I've drawn her with before. If I don't get any feedback with this I'm going to just go ahead with it *I'm considering that there be a sub-plot adventure for Masa: after Dr. Sand stopped working on Big Halley (which was damaged in the fight against Cassiopeia), Masa began fixing it, and was skilled enough to even repair its space-travel capacities. (at this point it's around 3/01/-51) After removing part of a teleportation device that was on BH, Masa accidentally activated it, and it flies to Splation. A Splation ship that was somewhere in between a voyage between the planet and Ludus is knocked off course when BH flies super fast to Splation. Once BH lands, Masa gets the other teleportation device and uses it to go back to Ludus. She explains what happens, and then some Ludusian Government officials go to the planet to try and start alliances with the Splationians, and other stuff like that. Sam, Masa, and the rest of the LDZX gang tags along in going back, via Sam and Masa's access to the teleport pad. Stuff is going well, but then Splation's space program receives a distress signal from the ship that Big Halley knocked off course. Then Masa (and Sam?) have to pilot Big Halley and use its technology (tractor beamsssss) to save the Splation ship, and bring it back to Splation. (This is a pretty new idea kind of, but there's perhaps other parts to it? Like, the ship that they saved could be the one that Sam and Masa went to Ludus on originally, that was returning to Splation still. Another idea could be that Blanca (the mother of the Samkids) could've been on the ship that was saved, and this could kind of be how Sam/Blanca meet for the first time) *Kind of wondering if I've yet elaborated on my ideas for the history of Big Halley with Samuel? If not, then tell me so that I can talk to you about it in chat or in an edit-only-view comment. If you have tho then this is pointless I guess *FOR HGD: I remember discussing one idea where Masa was Hankvi's first kiss (or at least his first kiss post-amnesia?), and tho this would be of less important canon, I could possibly fit it into some sort of trivia information, if you do agree with the idea *Another sub-plot idea, post 0 ADC: Kluhs Moriam comes to Masa, knowing that Masa has mind-aspect-abilities, and explains the nature of the "blood thief" character who wishes to kill or enslave people with those abilities; something that Kluhs found out due to having such abilities, and this being the reason for Masa's past involving the blood thief. Some sort of character arc workings for Masa, I'm not sure if I'll decide to bring canon-Sam into the part of it, but basically the blood thief ends up getting defeated